The Scully Brothers Adventures
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Here's a story about what happens when Bill and Charles take a class out for lunch and a bit of a friendly Tee-Ball game.


_**The Misadventures Of The Scully Brothers**_

Class Excursion.

There comes a time in almost every parents' lives when they get drafted into taking a class out for a day and as soon as the PTA had heard that Charles and Bill Scully were in town at the same time for the first time in over a year they leapt at the opportunity to employ the services of the honest and reliable Scully Brothers. Much to the pleasure of Bill's son Matthew and Charles' daughter Eleanor they readily agreed to take them out to lunch and to the park for some sports.

Charles tried for the life of him to remember how the hell he had gotten roped into driving the bus, "Daddy?" It was Eleanor who stood at the front of the bus.

"Yes Ellie?" Charles said, refusing to take his eyes off the road.

"Daddy… We need a toilet break."

Charles stopped at the gas station and the bus came to a screeching halt and all the students began stepping off and heading to the bathroom, "Can you come with me?" Eleanor asked. She was still afraid to go into public toilets alone.

"Sure." He said as she took him by the hand, "Hey Bill."

"Yes Charlie." Bill shouted over the chattering kids.

"Can you see if anyone wants anything to snack on or drink?" Charles shouted back, "Keep the receipts, they said they'd reimburse us for any additional costs."

"Daddy." Eleanor whined doing the pee-pee dance.

Charles waited outside the cubicle as he waited for his daughter's turn to use the toilet. A middle aged woman come out of one of them and immediately spotted him standing by the sink, "Are you some sort of pervert?" The woman asked.

"No, I was just waiting." Charles said as he brought his arm up to stop the purse from hitting the side of his head, "Wait a minute." He held the woman by the shoulders.

"Help! Help!" The woman began screaming at the top of her lungs and dragged him out of the toilet, "Help! A pervert is assaulting me!"

"Wait a minute." Charles said, "Calm down."

Bill had heard the screams of the woman above all the others. There was someone in danger and he didn't think twice about going to the rescue. The only thing he saw was someone holding the hysterical woman at bay, "Unhand her at once." Bill said but then realized that it was Charles, "What's going on here?"

"This man was hanging around in the girls' toilet." The woman said as she tried to hit Charles with the purse once again.

"Ma-am." Bill calmed her down, "We're taking kids on a class excursion and he was just monitoring them."

"And my daughter doesn't like to go into public toilets alone." Charles said, "So I was there waiting for her to finish."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" The woman said.

"Well I-" Charles began to say.

"I'm sure that my brother here knows it was just a silly misunderstanding." Bill said before Charles could say anything further. Knowing Charles the way he did, he would have energetically argued all day with the woman.

"Ah sure." The woman said.

* * *

They realized that they hadn't even decided where they were stopping for lunch before going to the park. It was written down somewhere, but the Scullys had no idea what had happened to the paper, so they decided to play it by ear and see where the day would lead.

"Alright… We now have to decide where we want to go for lunch." Bill said, "Where would you like to go for lunch." He regretted saying that since this only invited unrecognizable shouts from all the kids. Bill couldn't help but roll his eyes, "One at a time please." He shouted to get the attention of everybody.

"Pizza Hut."

"Macdonalds."

"Hungry Jacks."

"Kentucky Fried."

"Club twenty-one."

The last suggestion didn't come from any of the children, "Charlie!" Bill shouted, "I was asking the kids, not you." There was a moment of silence, "And do you really think Club Twenty-One is a good place to take children."

"You're right." Charles sighed. He was never going to get to visit Club Twenty One. He shrugged his shoulders and waited for his older sibling to make the choice that might appeal to everyone.

"Macdonald's it is then." Bill picked one of the things totally at random.

Another thing that every parent or guardian learns is that kids on a sugar rush and filled up on junk food is definitely a mismatch. All of the fifteen kids were running around the play area screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs. At times their voices reached ultrasonic levels and were almost at the pitch to shatter glass.

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie!" Matthew shouted right into his ear, "I climbed right up the top and went down the slide five times. Five! And we went down the pole and we fell on top of Jason, but he's alright. Now we… and we… Later Uncle Charlie."

Charles couldn't help but smile, Bill ran a tight ship and even the smallest amount of fun sent Matthew in a spin. He finished his burger and took his fries into the play area to help his brother keep an eye on everyone, "Daddy! Daddy!" Eleanor tugged at Charles' shirt.

"The kids love you Charlie." Bill said.

"Yes Ellie?" Charles asked in a friendly tone.

"Daddy, I got a sore tummy." Eleanor whined. And lost the contents of her macca's lunch all over her daddy's shoes, "I'm sorry." She began to cry and sounded like she was hyperventilating and tried to apologize in between sobbing.

"It's alright Ellie." Charles said as he began wiping the shoes with paper towels.

"Yeah your Daddy always wanted to smell like a big mac." Bill said laughing.

"Really funny." Charles was almost laughing himself.

* * *

The PTA had instructed the brothers to have a nice game of tee-ball at the park. This would allow the kids to get a sense of teamwork as well as giving them good exercise. Of course everybody knew that the Scully siblings had a competitive streak in them, but they couldn't think of anything that could possibly go wrong at a baseball game. They broke off into two teams.

Matthew was one of the smaller of the kids, Charles made no argument when Bill helped him swing at the ball. He hit it along the ground and Matthew ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Everyone cheered when he reached second base.

There was only time to play somewhat of a second innings, "I can hit it Daddy." Eleanor refused Charles help. She managed to hit it into a vacant area and ran for first base. Charles jumped up and down cheering her on.

Bill shook his head, his brother's lack of self control was somewhat amusing. However, he could see where he was coming from. Charles took his spot next to the tea and lined up to take the shot. He maximized his bat swing and hit into Bill's direction. Unfortunately for Bill, his attention was momentarily diverted and he was struck in the thigh with full force, he fell to one knee.

"You did that deliberately." Bill said as he approached his younger brother.

"You should have been watching." Charles shot back quickly as he approached his older brother, "And I didn't do it deliberately."

"You hit it straight at me!" Bill shouted.

_**(CENSORED Due to Violence)**_

* * *

It was unbelievable that Bill and Charles Scully ended up in the principal's office to get a verbal bashing by the head of the school. She only shut up to breathe.

"What made you two act like that?" The principal said.

"Well he hit me with the ball." Bill said.

"I said it wasn't deliberate didn't I?" Charles replied, "And I did apologize on several occasions."

"So?"

"You two are suppose to be the adults and yet you Charles come back with a black eye." She looked at Bill, "And you come here with a limp and a bloody nose. It's times like these I wish we still had corporal punishment."

"Sorry." Bill and Charles lowered their heads.

"You're lucky that there were no witnesses to your childish behavior."

"Yes miss." They said in total unison before being dismissed.


End file.
